memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Alternate timeline
Time Travel Episodes This is a new article that has spawned from the time travel episodes article. Basically there was lots of episodes that couldn't be listed in the original article as there is no actual travelling through time involved - just things that cause us to see an alternate time line... this includes things like alternate dimensions I guess and the mirror universe episodes. Only question is do we put in this list episodes those that show an alternate time line as a result of time travelling? (which surely would be them all from the original list?) --Cyorxamp 15:12, 22 August 2008 (UTC) :I think they should, though we should approach them in a different way. As I see it we have basically 3 types of "alternative timelines". The cause column only fits to one of them, type 2. :Type 1: The alternative timeline here is the original timeline that naturally exists. At some point in the future someone says I dont like this and goes back and changes things in some way. So the alternative timeline was the original timeline that was collapsed out. :Type 2: Someone goes back in time and changes things. A new alternative timeline forms, but someone from the original collapsed timeline remains to go back after them and restores the timeline more or less to the original shape. So the alternative timeline here was an alternative version that would have existed if the timeline was not restored. :Type 3: A complete alternative reality that exist simultaneously separate from the main timeline due to quantum physics subspace domains, negative universes etc. Includes all the mirror universe, parallels, the non sequitur-reality, remember me-bubble reality, fluidic spaces etc. stuff. :A cause column in type 2 would be "Edith Keeler was not killed", "Phoenix destroyed before launch". Type 1 and 3 are simply the original timeline or a parallel plane to it. You might attribute cause to the type 1 as "Voyager was not able to collapse slipstream" "Voyager was not able to use the transwarp hub to travel to Earth" "Sisko was not able to dodge energy blast". etc. Seems a little strange to say it like that. Perhaps we should have a separate list for the "alternative realities" as those all seem to me to be simply regions in the trek "multiverse". --Pseudohuman 16:24, 23 August 2008 (UTC) DS9 Alternate timeline eps The only ones I can think of are the Past Tense two-parter(a timeline where the UFP didn't exist). Not sure about . O'Brien went into a couple different alternate futures, but is that technically another timeline?--31dot 00:23, 23 August 2008 (UTC) :: It's certainly time travel because he physically went to the future and interacted with things - including himself... and the 'travel' can be explained by the singularity do-inky bob. But it did also 'cause' alternate timelines - as any time travel will do. This list might be best for episodes that don't involve time travel at all - but some how shows alternate time lines/dimensions/past/future.--Cyorxamp 12:57, 23 August 2008 (UTC)